Los Campos de Coventry
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: One-shot. Algunos dirían que era un amor extraño. Un Hufflepuff se enamora de una Slytherin en el siglo XIX. La búsqueda de las flores Aetherweld.


Cuentan las historias que en el Hogwarts de 1859, un Hufflepuff llamado Trent habló a la Slyhterin Amelia, afuera de la biblioteca.

Cursaban el séptimo año. Y Trent no se intimidó por la expresión de rechazo de ella, al acercársele sonriente.

«Buenas tardes, me llamo Trent Burgess, soy Hufflepuf. Tú eres Amelia Nott, de Slytherin, y piensas que soy lo último que desearías conocer.»

Sin saber si fue por considerarlo sin importancia o por curiosidad, Amelia lo escuchó.

«No quiero salir de Hogwarts sin volver a verte», afirmó Trent., «No quiero pasar el futuro, reprochándome por no habértelo dicho.»

«¿Decirme qué? »

«Te he visto durante estos años. Por eso quiero decirte que eres maravillosa, que me gustas mucho desde hace mucho, que no espero que sientas nada por mí, pero que te pido conocerte y que me conozcas.»

Es difícil que un Slytherin se impresione por palabras así, aunque sean sinceras. Más difícil es que atienda al interés de un Hufflepuff. Fue el talante desenfadado de Trent lo que la llevaba a responderle en términos normales, cuando llegó su novio y seguramente futuro marido, Kyle Malfoy.

La agresividad de Malfoy fue evidente, pero se manejó con una silenciosa superioridad hacia el Hufflepuff.

A la mirada de él, Trent prosiguió:

«Imagino que te lo querrán impedir», le sonrió. «Dame la oportunidad de conocerte. Sólo dame la oportunidad de conocerte.»

Inexpresiva, aunque intrigada -que no indignada- ante ese atrevimiento, Amelia se limitó a dar la vuelta, marchándose junto con Malfoy.

«¿Quién era?», preguntó él.

«No importa »

Al cabo de unos días, la Slytherin leía al pie de un árbol, cuando de sus hojas bajó un:

«Buenas tardes, señorita Nott.»

Sobresaltada, Amelia miró arriba, encontrando al Hufflepuff sentado en una rama.

Ella se levantó, alejándose.

Al caminar, Trent a su espalda fue dejando caer flores por delante de Amelia.

«No me oigas», le pidió él, sonriente, «léeme, alguna vez, respóndeme, déjame escribirte.»

A la tercera vez que se le acercó, con vacaciones cercanas, ella le dijo, exasperada: «¡Está bien!», tronó. «¡Si con eso me dejas de molestar!»

Le dio la dirección de su casa, para que le escribiera en las vacaciones. «No te aseguro que lea nada, menos todavía que te responda nada», afirmó al irse, aunque la cruzaba una muy leve sonrisa.

Trent la llenó de mensajes, que Amelia leía a la luz de las velas, donde le explicaba lo que sentía por ella, su forma de ver la vida; le enviaba poemas, cartas mágicas que cantaban canciones escritas por él; le hablaba de como la veía, de cómo la entendía. Y Amelia se sorprendió de cómo podía sentir eso por ella, alguien que en su vida habría puesto atención.

Con el paso de los días, Amelia se volvió más seria. Su novio Kyle sospechó qué podía estar sucediendo, pero se contuvo, hasta un día que interceptó un sobre de Trent. Aun así trató el tema con indiferencia.

«¿Por qué recibes estos mensajes, los lees, los respondes?»

«Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.»

Al quinto día, Amelia y Trent se escribían a la luz de las velas en sus escritorios, mientras sus papiros con mensajes se entrecruzaban.

Poco después, a poco de volver los alumnos a Hogwarts, Trent, que esperaba verla, se inquietaba por su ausencia cuando se informó a los alumnos, que Amelia había caído enferma, pues en esos tiempos la enfermedad era común en Europa, fuérase mago o no.

El médico de la familia diagnosticó un padecimiento pulmonar, que se curaba mediante una pócima con la cual se hacían inhalaciones, obtenida de la flor _Aetherweld_, que crece en los campos de Escocia.

Kyle Malfoy dejó de visitar la casa de Amelia. «La enfermedad es contagiosa, nuestro primogénito no puede exponerse», aseveraron sus padres. Eso fue un pretexto para Malfoy, quien podría presentarse cuando ella se curara, afirmando que vencía la resistencia paterna, por amor. A cambio de su ausencia, cada día envió rosas a la habitación de la fatigada Amelia.

La flor sanadora, _Aetherweld,_ era casi un mito. Nadie la había visto en Inglaterra durante doscientos años. El padre de Amelia envió buscadores y elfos domésticos para hallarla. En Hogwarts se supo la noticia, enviándose también buscadores, pero ninguno encontraba la flor.

Una noche llegó una carta para Trent. Era de Amelia.

«Es triste que la mañana cuando te descubrí, mi camino me llevara lejos, hacia otras lunas. Y que cuando me disponía a escuchar la voz de tu cálido y sincero corazón, lo inesperado arribara en un trueno para separarme de ti. Tuya, Amelia.»

Sin que nadie lo pidiera, Trent salió presuroso de Hogwarts esa noche y, montado en un hipogrifo, que era su amigo, recorrió tierras escocesas en busca de la flor que curaría a su amada Slytherin de mirada como la Luna.

Trent venció obstáculos. Un dragón en Mouse Broch**. **A la Esfinge en Eilean Donan. A un gigante en Beinn Nibheis.

En la orilla del Lago de Menteith, Trent bajó del hipogrifo y encontró el sitio exacto donde nacen las _Aetherweld, _flores de siete pétalos azules.

La séptima noche de su partida, llovía sobre la residencia de los Nott. Amelia se consumía en el lecho, cada vez peor; la fiebre subía. Su padre se encontraba a su lado, abatido. Su madre se hallaba en la habitación de otro piso, para evitar contagiarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. El elfo doméstico se arrodilló sollozante y he aquí que presentó en el umbral al Hufflepuff Trent, quien en un cesto cargaba tantas _Aetherweld_ como pudo encontrar, varias de las cuales sembró en su regreso, otras más tarde y por eso la flor crece hoy día en los cuatro rumbos de la Inglaterra mágica. _Aetherweld, _la Azul Flor, también conocida como la Rosa Hufflepuff.

El padre de Amelia conocía a Trent, y cierto es que lo rechazaba. Mas al ver su hazaña generosa, corrió a él, se arrodilló agradeciéndole, tomó las flores y salió de la habitación con el elfo doméstico, para llamar al médico y que preparara las inhalaciones.

Trent corrió al lecho de Amelia, arrodillándose y, tomando una de sus manos, la besó con sus lágrimas y besó la sonrisa de ella con sus labios.

«Trent… Dulce Trent», susurró la Slytherin. «No debiste hacerlo.»

«Claro que debí hacerlo. Yo te amo.»

Las inhalaciones fueron exitosas, pero una vez curada Amelia, la voluntad de su madre se impuso y Trent fue mal visto de nuevo. El padre de la chica se sometió. Aun así, Trent insistió.

Kyle Malfoy terminó por perder la paciencia. Encaró a Trent, que lo escuchó sonriente. Ninguna amenaza para alejarlo de Amelia sirvió, ningún intento de soborno.

Exasperado, lo retó a duelo mortal.

A la mañana siguiente, Trent llegó con sus padrinos.

«Al menos tienes honor, Hufflepuff», se burló Malfoy.

«Tengo mucho más», respondió Trent. «Tengo el amor de Amelia, que tú no mereces, y si yo he de morir, será con ella en mis pensamientos.»

Ciertos seres valoran el poder altisonante, pero no valoran el poder de la modestia. El poder de un Hufflepuff, que no piensa en el poder, ni lo desea, sino que piensa en la belleza y en el amor.

En el último segundo antes del duelo apareció Amelia, quien se impuso como suelen hacerlo los Slytherin, para detener aquella locura.

Nada se arregló, el problema creció hasta que Amelia fue recluida en casa de los Nott, hasta que enfrentó a Trent con los Malfoy, con la familia de Amelia, pero, lo que nadie hubiera imaginado, fue que una noche Trent se presentó de nuevo en la residencia, pidiendo que Amelia saliera. ¿Trent debía ser Gryffindor, porque era valiente, debía ser Slytherin, porque desafiaba a la autoridad?

Trent, en la puerta de la mansión, habló a la chica, angustiada, conflictuada, rodeada de los distinguidos de su Casa.

«Ven conmigo, Amelia», le sonrió. «¿Crees que unos colores o unos nombres nos marcan para el resto de nuestras vidas? Piensa en una posibilidad diferente. Es verdad que enfrentas grandes problemas, yo enfrento otros, pero juntos podremos contra ello. Ven conmigo, te ofrezco mi amor, lo que tengo, mi tiempo, mi heredad, mi futuro, mi atención entera. Compartiré contigo el pan y la sal.»

Sus mayores encerraron a Amelia en su habitación, pero esa noche nadie durmió. Para Amelia, que quería cada vez más a Trent, pesaba el temor. Renunciar a su familia era dejar la posición, la holgura económica, el prestigio.

La madrugada del tercer día, cuando el horizonte neblinoso descubría los árboles cargados de rocío, Amelia tomó una escoba voladora y a gran velocidad abandonó la residencia paterna.

Llegó a casa de los Trent, en el campo de Coventry, al final de un camino de árboles que se abrían melancólicos hacia la fachada deslucida de una casa que se remontaba a 1708, de madrugada, ansiosa, enamorada en busca de su amor.

Bajó, llamó a la puerta, que encontrando abierta, empujó entrando junto con la luz gris de la hora previa al alba, a un salón de cuadros y muebles en penumbra.

«¡Trent!», llamó la Slytherin, que no llevaba más sello de su Casa que un dije con la forma de una Serpiente de plata. «¡Trent!», repitió. «¡He llegado, iré contigo, iré contigo a donde sea, perdóname por la duda, estoy aquí, amor mío!»

Afuera, los árboles batieron en la madrugada de niebla, y una mujer mayor se arrodilló al lado de Amelia, aferrándose a su larga falda de seda plateada.

«¿Dónde está Trent?», preguntó la Slytherin, inquieta por el silencio y la sombra, por aquel llanto. «Señora Burgess, ¿dónde está su hijo…?»

Con los ojos arrasados, la mujer sollozó: «¡Su alma se ha ido con los antiguos Magos…!»

«No, no... », negó Amelia, desesperada, sin poder respirar, retrocediendo. «Hablé con él antier... apenas antier lo vi, me juró su amor eterno, vine a responderle, a jurarle a mi vez...»

«¡Fue un error ciego, el azar, salió y ya no volvió por su propio pie. En este salón lo velamos!»

Los cuervos volaron por el sembradío de la vieja heredad.

«¿Quién, quién fue?», a Amelia el salón a oscuras le daba vueltas, sintiendo un abrazo helado en sus brazos, en sus sienes. «¿Acaso fueron los de mi Casa, que no perdona? ¿Acaso fue mi madre furiosa?»

«Nada de eso, ayer llegó mi hijo, esperanzado, alegre, me besó, me habló de un bello futuro, salió, un accidente, un carruaje sin control. ¡Hija mía, así es la vida…!.» La señora Trent soltó a Amelia, destrozada de llanto.

Apenas en ese instante, en la sala gélida, Amelia vio en las sombras el altar vacío, el templete donde estuvo el ataúd, las banderolas Amarillo-Negro de Hufflepuff, las ofrendas de los druidas y los cirios, los cirios apagados.

Sollozando, llamándolo por su nombre, la Slytherin salió corriendo de la vieja casa en penumbra de magos olvidados -nobles, funcionarios, la aristocracia de gestas reducidas a óleos opacos-, y con los brazos extendidos atravesó el herido páramo de cuervos que huían, con los ojos rotos de lágrimas corrió hacia el peñasco de cara al mar donde se elevaba un árbol reseco, toda gritos y locura al viento en medusas heridas.

Trastabillando, llegó al peñasco, a cuyo pie metros abajo, el mar lloraba, desafiando los gritos de Amelia, que no cesaba de llamar a la nada: «¡Trent…!»

Los Hufflepuff de aquellos días estaban desde la noche anterior, sentados por el peñasco, solos o abrazados, otros con la cara oculta en una mano.

Amelia se arrodilló, sombra sollozante entre las sombras sollozantes de los árboles, frente a la oscura lápida contra el cielo gris, rodeada de las azules _Aetherweld _removidas por el viento:

Trent Burgess

1842-1859

Excelente Hijo

Gran Estudiante de la Casa de Hufflepuff

Amelia cayó ante la tumba y sus lamentos desgarraron el bosque y el firmamento gris lluvioso, cuando abrazada al sepulcro repitió el nombre de su amado, al que nunca, jamás en esta vida, vio otra vez.

Cuando su padre fue a buscarla, cuando Malfoy y los Slytherin fueron por ella, no estaba en el sepulcro: La encontraron sombría al cielo gris, una sombra de largos cabellos al final de dos largas hileras de árboles, apuntándoles con la varita, frente a la neblina de sombríos presagios.

«¡No quiero saber nada!», vociferó, arrasada en lágrimas. «¡No quiero saber nada nunca más! » «¡Nunca me perdonaré haber dudado!» «¡Y he aquí mi maldición: _Desventurados sean los que duden en seguir su corazón!_»

Su alma Slytherin no quiso las rosas del recuerdo: Eligió las espinas de la sangre viva. Ya no estaba Trent para hacerle entender que él, feliz, había partido habiendo logrado la mayor hazaña que un Hufflepuff puede alcanzar: dar vida a alguien más. Y que ni el azar más negro podía quitarle la dicha de haber amado a Amelia y de haber hecho algo bueno por ella.

Amelia, trastornada, no quiso oír el arrepentimiento de su padre, no quiso escuchar la vergüenza de su ex novio, ignoró el frío desprecio de su madre que murió anciana y sola. Después de ese día, la Slytherin recorrió, envuelta en una verde capa con capucha, los caminos neblinosos de Inglaterra… Se volvió una bruja sombría. Una bruja silenciosa. Fría, tajante, sin piedad. Siempre herida por un relámpago entre la niebla y el rocío, de ojos invadidos por la tormenta de un llanto que no brotaba de su rostro fatigado por el fuego, pero que ardía en su alma.

Y se dice que en noches de la Luna Llena de octubre, aun hoy se escuchan los sollozos de la Slytherin Amelia por su amable enamorado Hufflepuff, en los campos de Coventry.

Estimados magos y brujas: ¿Quién fue más feliz en esta historia? ¿El que se atrevió o el que no se atrevió? ¿El que habló o el que calló? ¿El que habló con la verdad o quien mintió? ¿Las fuerzas del destino quitan sentido al amor, o el amor es su propio sentido y su destino?

El Hufflepuff Trent Burgess creyó en el amor, corriendo a él a la luz de las constelaciones, creyendo en el ensueño, creyendo en lo imposible, creyendo que la vida abre encrucijadas que se pueden tomar y escribir otro destino, porque nada está escrito y es posible aquello en lo que crees.

Esta es una historia con la que aun hoy, los Hufflepuff lloran. Aun hoy van a los campos neblinosos de Coventry a encender fuegos en memoria de su antiguo Hermano Trent, quien rescató las azules flores _Aetherweld _para llevarlas a su amada enferma. No reprochan nada a Amelia Nott. Antes bien, sienten por ella una cálida compasión. Y su luto es diferente al de las demás casas. Unos elogian la valentía de Trent, otros su inteligencia. Los Hufflepuff lo festejan con alegría, pues lo ven como un héroe del corazón.

Los Slytherin lo ven un poco diferente, porque creen ver en la historia un elemento de derrota, y los sangre limpia lo ven como una traición de Amelia al orgullo de su Casa.

Por eso, como saben los Hufflepuff, si te gusta, díselo; si le quieres, díselo. No te fijes en si se ve distante o si crees que tienes pocas posibilidades o en que son muy diferentes. Díselo, porque lo que está en juego no es si te aceptan o te rechazan. Lo que está en juego es que lo sepa o no lo sepa, que muestres tu corazón. No te guardes nada como si fueras eterno, porque no lo eres y aun toda la vida puede ser poco tiempo.

Por eso, sigue el ejemplo de los vivaces Hufflepuff quienes, aun hoy, algunas noches, cuando necesitan reflexionar o por tristeza o por puro romanticismo, toman azules rosas _Aetherweld, _encienden veladoras, y rezan: «¡No encendáis fuegos por la pena! ¡Encendedlos por la alegría del amor!»


End file.
